Fastening devices, which fix objects or components to third components by forming adhesive connections, are prior art in a wide variety of arrangements. The documents DE 10 2008 007 913 A1 or DE 10 2010 027 394 A1, for example, disclose fastening devices, which may be used to fix third components at predefinable points on components, whether they are parts of motor vehicles, trains, ships or of aircraft. In the case of motor vehicles, such third components may be, for example, covers on body parts, panels or other flat coverings. In the case of buildings, such fastening devices may also serve to fix flat coverings, such as panels or textile sheets at predefinable points, for example, to conceal unsightly locations or to also form a thermal insulation and/or sound insulation.
Because the connection between the relevant component and the third component to be fixed thereto is achieved not by screw fastening, riveting or nailing, but by way of an adhesive connection by adhesively engaging adhesive fastening elements that are connected to a component to corresponding adhesive fastening elements on the respective third component, the result is, for one, a substantial reduction of the assembly effort and, for another, the particular advantage that position tolerances between the component and the third component may be compensated for during manufacture of the adhesive connection. To enable a simple and economical assembly when using such fastening devices, the support part provided with adhesive fastening elements in a fastening device of the aforementioned kind disclosed in DE 10 2010 010 893 A1 is provided with a protruding shaft part, which includes elastically resilient hooking parts with which the support part may be clipped into a fastening hole on the associated component.